Out in the Woods
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare, Eli, Adam and Fiona head up to a cabin in the woods. Anything can happen...
1. Chapter 1

**This came off the top of my head and I just put it down and decided to post it. It's completely random but I hope you like it**

Clare lied in Eli's bed, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm excited. I can't believe we're going hiking and swimming in a lake, that's incredible."

"I didn't picture you to be the woods kind of girl."

She smiled up at him, "Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

He smirked, "Just go to bed already." She gave him a kiss and leaned against his chest as they both fell in a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"C'mon." Eli said as they both grabbed their bags and made their way downstairs. They were having an overnight trip with Adam and Fiona.

"Be safe guys." Bullfrog called out. Cece came up to them kissing Eli on his cheek.

"Mom" he complained. Cece smiled and gave Clare a kiss on her cheek. "Have fun guys."

They exited the house and hopped in Eli's hearse and made their way to go pick up Adam and Fiona.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

They arrived in the woods, but they had to get through to go to the lake and arrive at the cabin.

"Ready guys?" Adam asked. They all nodded, grabbed their bags and began hiking up the hills.

"I think you guys should head up first. " Eli suggested.

"So you and Clare could stay back and makeout."

"Adam, shut up and walk." Eli playfully ordered. They smiled and began walking. It was tiring and difficult with their bags. They had been walking for 15 minutes now when Eli pulled on Clare' arm.

"What? We gotta keep going." Clare said.

He shook his head and moved her back against the tree and leaned into her lips. "You can't wait to we get to the cabin?" She questioned.

He shook his head and pressed his lips to hers. He wasted no time in sliding his tongue in her mouth and she returned it. He moved his hands from her arms and moved it to her waist to pull her closer until she pulled back, "We should keep going."

He simply glared and rolled his eyes. "Fine." They soon arrived at the cabin. It wasn't all trees; it was clear grass with their cabin there and the lake further down.

"How in the world did you find this place?" Clare asked.

"Me and my dad always come down here."

She nodded and they walked in the cabin and found Adam hovering over Fiona on the couch, "And they talk about us." Adam and Fi looked up, smiled and got up.

"Well you guys were taking forever, obviously making out back there so we took advantage of time." Fiona said.

"Out for the lake now?" Adam asked.

"Yup." Both of the couples went in their rooms to change into their bathing suits.

"Please tell me you brought a two piece." Eli said smirking.

"Actually I'm gonna stick with a tank top and shorts."

"What?" He said confused.

She laughed, "I'm kidding, calm down. And you'll have to wait to I put it on to see what I have." She teased. She walked in the bathroom attached to their room and changed into her bathing suit. It was a two piece that tied around her neck and around her back. It was floral and has ruffles on the top and on the waistband of the bikini.

She stepped out and Eli was lying on the bed.

"Well…"She gestured towards her swimsuit.

He didn't even respond but walked up to her and picked her up, leaning her back against the wall, "You're so sexy." He whispered against her lips. She smiled and closed the gap between them. They fought for each other tongues until Eli pulled apart to kiss down her neck. Eli moved his hand from her waist to her butt and massaged it. She began moaning as he left a hickey on her neck until they were interrupted by the banging on the door,

"Stop making out in there and let's go." Adam exclaimed.

Eli rolled his eyes at his best friend and let Clare down. They both grabbed their towels and made their way out of the room, to head down to the lake with Fiona and Adam. Fiona was wearing a black two piece while Adam wore simple trunks and a big white shirt considering his situation.

They got there; put their towels down on a rock. Adam and Fiona both jumped in the water.

"C'mon." Eli said tugging at her hand. She shook her head, "it's gonna be so cold."

"Get on my back." He kneeled down and Clare jumped on his back. He moved back and ran hopping into the water. Clare fell off his back in the water and she got up out of the water, soaked.

"It's still cold."

"Well get used to it." He teased."

"Let's play a game." Fiona suggested.

"What game?" Clare asked

"Let's get on the guys' back and try to knock each other off with the floating tube things."

"Okay, go get them Eli." He got up and headed back in the cabin to get them. He retrieved them and hopped back in the pool.

"Ready?" Adam asked. They nodded both of the girls hopped on the guys' backs.

"Go." Eli yelled. Both of them kept hitting each other with the squeezable tubes.

"Closer Eli." Clare yelled. All of them kept yelling at each other to get closer, you're going down, I'm gonna kill you and everything along those lines.

Fiona had won 3 times which Clare won four. "Can't beat the master at her own game." Clare teased.

"You know what, your tube was longer." Fiona lied.

"Yeah, good excuse." Clare responded sarcastically. Adam stopped Fiona from talking and brought her to the side of the lake and they started making out.

Eli picked Clare up, her legs around his waist, "Ahh Eli, put me down." She squealed.

He leaned her back against the side and began kissing her. Their lips moved in sync against each other. Clare opened her mouth allowing Eli to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues fought for dominance. Eli again began to massage her butt.

"Mmm Eli. "She moaned. He moved from her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck until he reached her cleavage. He began to suck on her cleavage as she couldn't control her moans. She ran her fingers through his hair, lightly tugging on it. He began to tug at the tie to her bathing suit top when Adam and Fiona splashed them.

Eli and Clare separated and looked behind them. "What the hell, I'm gonna kill you guys." Eli complained.

"Then stop having sex in the pool." Adam spat teasingly.

Eli rolled his eyes and turned back to Clare, "You wanna go back inside?" He asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

**Okay so I might have them play truth or dare, spin the bottle, anything you want just let me know. I was gonna have this be a one shot by might be a three shot or so. Review and give me ideas. At least 6 reviews for next chp**


	2. Chapter 2

Eli and Clare hopped out of the lake with Adam and Fiona following. They all changed out of their swimsuits and into their regular clothes and met back in the living room of the cabin.

"Wanna play spin the bottle or something?" Eli asked.

"Except that we don't have a bottle and I don't want anyone kissing my girlfriend." Adam said.

"Fine, whatever. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's so watch movies or something and fill up on candy." Adam said.

"Of course you would just wanna eat." Fiona teased.

"Just hush, you guys up for it?" Adam asked.

"Whatever."

Adam got some movies he brought out of his bag while Eli retrieved a blanket from their room to cuddle with Clare. The couples both settled on different couches.

"What movies did you bring Adam?" Clare asked.

"Probably every movie you'll hate." He said placing one of the movies in the DVD set.

"All horror movies?" She asked. Adam nodded in response.

"Way to torture me." She complained. Eli put his arm around her waist as she leaned into his chest and put the covers over them.

Adam and Fiona cuddled on the other couch as the movie began to play. Clare grabbed some twizzlers from the table trying to keep herself busy and distracted from the movie she frankly didn't want to watch.

She ate them and focused everywhere but on the tv, " I want one." Eli said.

She held one out and he shook his head, "Feed me."

She playfully rolled her eyes and stuck it in his mouth, "Do you want me to choke?"

"Then don't ask me to feed you." She teased.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Will you guys shut up?" Adam said. Eli glared at Adam and ignored him. It was about 8 and since they were in the woods, it was really dark.

"Wanna go outside?"

"For what?" She asked.

"Just to walk around."

She nodded and they got up slipping their shoes on.

"Guys, we're going for a walk." Adam and Fiona nodded as Eli and Clare made their way out of the cabin. They interlocked hands and began walking in the woods. They kept talking. No matter how long they talked, they never ran out of things to talk about.

They stopped in the middle of woods and sat down, leaning against a tree. Clare sat in between Eli's legs and laid her head on his chest.

"Babe, you know I love you, right?" Eli said breaking the comfortable silence.

She looked up to him, smiled and nodded, "I love you too."

They kept switching glances between each others' eyes and lips. Clare shyly bit her lip at their continuous eye contact.

"You need to stop biting your lip. It's turning me on too much." She giggled and slammed her lips to his. He bit on her lip, allowing his tongue to slide in her mouth. They immediately began to fight for dominance over each other's tongues.

He picked her up so she was fully facing him, her legs around his waist. She began grinding into him which caused him to slightly moan. She began to rub her hand over his erection when he pulled back, "We have to stop." He heavily breathed. She sighed and got up so they can head back to the cabin.

They came back and saw Adam and Fi sitting at the table eating.

"Way to wait for us."

"Hey, we still cooked for you guys." Adam said.

"We?" Fi questioned.

"Fine, Fiona. Fi and I were talking. Are you guys up for I never?"

"Let's go for it."

**So I was gonna do spin the bottle but it would be nothing to expect besides constant kissing and its only 3 people so im considering doing I never now to make it more interesting. The reviews made me really happy so I wanted to update soon. This chp wasn't as good as I expected but I need ideas for next chp if you want it to be good and I promise next chp will be longer, this was kinda a filler. Any ideas for truth or dare questions I never, anything please. Review**


	3. Chapter 3

They all sat on the living room floor in a circle. "Who's going first?"

"I will." Fi volunteered. "Never have I ever….owned a vibrator or touched one at all." They all kept taking glances between each other and Clare tried to slip in a bracelet but Adam caught her.

"No way." He said his mouth agape.

"It's not what it seems." Clare defended.

"Don't worry." Eli leaned into her ear, "I think it's sexy." She couldn't help but feel flush and have her cheeks turn a bright red.

"Eli, I really don't do that. It's just a long story."

"Whatever you say, it's still sexy." He kissed her cheek.

"Alright, save the lovey doveyness for later." Adam interrupted. "My go, never have I ever driven a car."

"You just want to see me naked, don't you Torres?"

"Keep dreaming." Eli playfully rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. Clare looked at him and instantly blushed and he smirked at her. Fiona took off all her jewelry and put it in the center.

"You drove a car?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, in the city, I did once." She explained.

They nodded and it was Eli's turn to go, "Never have I, ever made out with someone named Eli." Clare turned to him and glared, "I am so going to kill you."

"Just to take off your shirt." He said.

She slightly blushed and pulled it over her head and put her knees up to her chest and covered herself, "Lace Clare? Who are you?" Fi teased.

"Hush, no one was supposed to see it anyway."

"Except me." Eli added. She rolled her eyes, "When we're done, I'm seriously gonna hurt you." She teased.

"Anyway, never have I ever…snuck out of my house." Clare said

"Questions like that? And we will all be naked in 5" Adam said. Fiona took off her shirt, Adam, his cardigan and Eli, his rings.

"Adam, you sneak out with the rules Momma Torres have?" Eli asked.

"It was only to see Fi every once and a while."

"Aww, sweet." Eli responded sarcastically. "Hush" Fi said, "Never have I ever..hm..wore a plaid skirt to school before. "Fiona giggled knowing Clare's past experience with that.

Clare eyes widened, "Really Fi? Are you aiming to humiliate me?"

"You wore a plaid skirt to school?" Eli asked. "You have to wear it for me."

"I'm okay." She teased. "I don't have anything to take off." She defended.

"There's two piece of visible clothing right now I see that shouldn't be on." Eli said.

She sighed and slipped off her shorts, putting her knees back up covering herself.

"I don't know how long we can keep playing until I get hard with her sitting here with no clothes."

"Just wait to Fiona gets out of her clothes and we're good." Adam said and Fiona looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Uh nothing." He laughed nervously. "Never have I ever…had to go to a therapist."

Eli and Fiona seriously glared at Adam for bringing up such a topic but ignored it, Eli took off his pants leaving him in his boxers and Fi taking off her pants."

"Now that we got them where we wanted them, I think it's time to take advantage." Eli raised his eyebrows to Adam.

"You think so?" They questioned. Eli and Adam both gave each other the nod and grabbed their girls throwing them over their shoulder running to their different rooms, while the girls squealed. The boys had them right where they wanted them

**Hmm, what's happening next ;) I'm not sure, so let me know :p and reviews are incred so thanks a lot. I was gonna make this longer, but I felt this was a really good cliffy**


	4. Chapter 4

Eli dropped Clare on the bed and hovered on top of her and immediately attacked her lips. They wasted no time in fighting for each other's tongues. Eli began to move his hands to the back of her bra and tried to unclasp it when Clare pulled back.

"You can't, Eli."

"Please…" He pleaded.

She shook her head, "I—uh—we're gonna go too far."

"We're not. I can stop myself; I just want to make you feel good."

She bit her lip trying to find an answer. "If you're really that uncomfortable then we don't have to."

"Just don't stare, okay?" She asked and he nodded. He continued kissing her and once again began fighting for each other's tongues. Clare gripped the back of his head to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands to the back of her bra and skillfully unclasped it.

He pulled back from the kiss and stared at her as he slowly pushed the straps of the bra down and removed it completely throwing it on the floor.

He couldn't help himself and looked down at her breasts continuously when Clare lifted his chin up, "No staring."

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful." He whispered against her lips and she closed the gap. He moved his hands up and down her sides and rubbed the sides of her breasts.

"Is this okay?" He asked against her lips. She nodded and closed the gap once again. He began to move his hands over her breasts and played with her nipples.

"Mhhmm Eli." She moaned. He softly massaged her breasts; he broke the kiss, and moved down to her neck as Clare tugged at his hair. He moved down to her collar bone, kissing it, leaving a hickey there. He continued to kiss down until he reached her breast. He looked up to her and she nodded.

He softly kissed all over her breasts as he played with the other. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and began to suck on her breasts. He moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment. She softly moaned knowing Adam and Fiona were right next door.

He kissed down her stomach reaching the waistband of panties and she shot up.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" She asked freaked out.

"Calm down." He said trying to push her back down.

"No, we can't do anything."

"What did you think I was gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know which is why I'm not risking it. You already know this, why were you going down there?" She asked.

"I was just kissing you babe."

"If I didn't stop you, you would've kept going."

"No I wouldn't have and if I wanted to, I would have asked you, you know that. Why are you freaking like this?"

She let out a breath, "I'm sorry, I just don't wanna go there-not yet."

"I wasn't going to, don't worry about it."

She nodded and a tension filled between them. So can I continue or-" He asked breaking the silence.

"I don't really want to right now."

"Okay well um I'm gonna go down to the lake." He said.

"Okay." She responded and they looked at each other weirdly before Eli changed into his trunks and walked out. Clare threw her head back on the pillow and sighed. She put her bra back on and grabbed some clothes from her bag and threw it on.

She left the room and heard Fiona moaning in the room. "Oh my god." She complained to herself. She sat on the couch watching TV till it was about 12 and Eli still hadn't come back and she began to grow worried. She got up and walked down the lake looking for him and saw he was still in the water.

"What time are you coming back?" She called out.

"I think I'll just stay out here until we leave. I mean if we sleep in the same bed I don't want you to think I'm trying to take your clothes off."

"Eli, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine."

"Can you come back now? It's late and too dark out."

"Come in with me."

"No, it's so late; you need to get to bed."

"I'm okay mom." He teased. "Please, I'm not gonna talk to you if you don't come in."

She playfully glared at him, "Then I have to go back and get my bathing suit."

"No you don't."

"I'm not going in naked." She defended.

"Then come in with your bra and panties."

She sighed and took off her shirt and shorts, placed them on a rock and hopped in the lake. Eli walked up to her and picked her up, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"For making you uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"We're going back tomorrow."

"I know." She pouted. "I don't want to."

"Well, we might as well take up the time we have here." He raised his eyebrows; she smiled and slammed her lips to his. Their lips slowly moved in sync, Eli moved his hands down her waist to her butt and massaged it.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." And she continued the kiss. She sucked on his lip for him to open his mouth and he did and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. She ran her fingers up and down his chest and wrapped her legs more tightly around his waist. She began to move up and down, and grind herself over his front.

"God Clare, you're killing me."

She smiled, "Does it at least feel good?"

"Too good, I'm not gonna be able to stop." She nodded and hopped down from him. She walked deeper in the water and left Eli on the shallow side.

She slipped off her bra and panties just to tease him, "Hey Eli, look." She waved it up in the air. His eyes widened and he began running over to her. She laughed as she ran away. Soon Eli caught up to her, "You're such a damn tease."

"I know." She stuck her tongue out to him and slipped her undergarments back on. "You don't deserve to see me naked."

"And why is that?" He questioned. "I've been very patient."

"Well you're still always a horny dog so you're not going to." She began to walk back to the shallow side.

"Where are you going?"

"Back inside."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm cold and we need to go to bed." He playfully rolled his eyes and got out the water. She grabbed out her clothes and they made their way back into the cabin.

"There has been constant moaning in there for the longest." Clare stated.

"Which is exactly should be going on in our room."

"Well too bad, Fiona isn't abstinent, is she?" She said defending herself.

"Just get in the bed." She went to the bathroom ad changed into her PJ's. She went back in the room and hopped in the bed cuddling with Eli.

"You know just think someday, you'll be able to take off my underwear anytime you want."

"Trying to tease me even more?" He asked.

She giggled, "I'm serious though, One day, when I'm ready, and I'll let you."

He revealed the biggest smile, "I can wait though, you're more than worth it."

She smiled, interlocked her legs with his and kissed him and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

***le sigh* how was it? Leave Reviews, this is it for this. And I need ideas for new stories because Im not writing any right now so let me know. Might do a sequel to A Drop in the Ocean Adam, Imogen, Sadie and Katie tonight, Im excited.**


End file.
